hetaliafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Russland x Deutschland
Russland x Deutschland ist ein homosexuelles Pairing bestehend aus Russland und Deutschland. Bezeichnungen für das Pairing sind RusGer, aus Rus'sia und '''Ger'many, '''Motherland and Fatherland und Water pipe pair (水道管コンビ) (dt. Wasserhahnpaar). Die Kriegsjahre Im ersten Weltkrieg nahm Deutschland Russland gefangen. Russland freute sich, dass er nicht mehr kämpfen musste und genoss die Zeit als Kriegsgefangener. Er sagte Deutschland sei toll, da es dort Brot und Handschuhe gäbe, der Boden sauber gewischt wäre und es nicht ziehen würde. Als letztes sagte er noch, das der Himmel auf Erden in Deutschland sei. Kurz vor dem zweiten Weltkrieg machten Deutschland und Russland einen Pakt und Russland sollte Deutschland besuchen kommen um alles zu regeln. Als Russland seine Sachen für den Besuch bei Deutschland packte, war er sehr traurig, da er keine gute Kleidung zum mitnehmen fand. Deutschland und Italien trugen "schöne" Militäruniformen, so dass Russland sich sorgen machte, ob er mit seiner Kleidung blöd dastehe. Russland kam bei Deutschland zu Hause an und bewunderte den Gartenwasserhahn, da aus diesen Wasser kam. Da es ihm so gut gefiel, riss er den Hahn einfach raus und behielt ihn. Deutschland sah das von seinem Fenster aus und bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Dennoch bemühte er sich höflich zu sein und hieß Russland willkommen. Russland grüßte zurück und sagte, dass er schon seit Jahren hoffte Deutschlands Haus zu sehen. Nachdem Russland auch Italien und Japan traf (letzterer versuchte Russland zu verletzen oder umzubringen), begann er mit Deutschland über ihren Pakt zu sprechen. Zuvor meinte er noch dass ihm nichts ausmachen würde was passiert ist und Deutschland sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Russland sagte sehr schnell was er von Deutschland verlangte, dabei nannte er viele Länder, die ihm gehören sollten. Deutschland sagte, dass Russland zu schnell reden würde und verlangte dass Russland langsamer rede und auch hören würde was er zu sagen habe. Daraufhin sagte Russland, dass sie so einen Service in Russland nicht haben. Nachdem Russland wieder zu Hause war, fragte ihn sein Boss wie es war. Russland antwortete, dass er Deutschland, sein Haus, die Landschaft und die Süßigkeiten sehr mochte. Als letztes fügte er noch hinzu dass Deutschland sehr umgänglich wirkt. Im Webcomic sagt Russland, dass Deutschland leicht zu manipulieren sei. In einem Strip wollte Russland Deutschland küssen, doch dieser sagte, dass er es nicht wolle. Die Verweigerung machte Russland traurig und Deutschland entschuldigte sich und sagte, dass Russland ihn auf jede Weise grüßen könnte, nur nicht auf dieser. Russland sagte, dass er ihm dann einen Luftkuss geben wird. Fan Spekulation Bei den meisten Fans fängt das Pairing beim Hitler-Stalin-Pakt, da Deutschland bei ihrer Begrüßung meinte, das sie vorher nur wenig Kontakt hatten. Da das Pairing nicht viele Fans hat, gibt es nur wenige Spekulationen über die beiden. Russland schwärmt fast nur von Deutschland und dessen Ordnung. Viele Dinge, die in Deutschland erbaut wurden, wurden von Russland übernommen. Deutschland versucht in Russlands Nähe immer vernünftig zu sein und diesen auch zur Einsicht zu bringen. Besonders Russlands kindliche Art scheint ihm häufig auf die Nerven zu gehen und er muss dann auf ihn aufpassen oder ihn trösten, wenn Russland traurig ist. Anders als bei Italien, kann Russland sich selbst verteidigen und beschützt Deutschland vor anderen. Eine sehr kleine Fangemeinde meint auch das Deutschland und Russland eine S/M-Beziehung führen. Für viele Fans neigt Russland zum Sadismus und quält gerne schwächere Länder. Deutschland dagegen zeigte sich unbekümmert, als englische Soldaten ihn in Band 1 Axis Power gefangen genommen haben. Er sagte, dass die englischen Foltermethoden ihn kaum etwas anhaben könnten ihn Gegensatz zu seinem Alltag. Als die Soldaten Italien drohten, sagte dieser das Deutschland ein Sadist sei, lauter perverse Bücher und DVDs habe und Fesselspiele liebe. Im Allgemeinen geht die russisch-deutsche Beziehung auf eine lange Geschichte zurück. So kam der russische Zar Peter der Große nach Deutschland um die Kultur nachzuahmen und Russland zu verwestlichen. Er stellte auch die Forderung, dass russische Prinzen und Prinzessinnen nur deutsche Adlige heiraten durften. Der Grund war, dass die orthodoxe Kirche sehr gläubig war und russischer Adel, besonders die Zarenfamilie, orthodox sein musste. Da zu der Zeit Deutschland, besonders Norddeutschland, zum Evangelium wechselte, hatten die deutschen Adligen keinen Glaubenskonflikt, wenn sie zur orthodoxen Kirche wechselten und konnten sich auch leicht einleben. Es gab auch zwei deutsche Zaren in der russischen Geschichte: Peter der III und Katharina die Große. Als Katharina die Große die Krim einnahm, lud sie viele deutsche Bauern ein, das Land zu besiedeln. Diese wurden dann zur Zeit des zweiten Weltkrieges nach Kasachstan gebracht. So gab es über die Jahre viele Deutschrussen, die nach dem Fall der Sowjetunion wieder nach Deutschland zogen. Heutzutage sagt man, dass die Russen sich von allen Ausländern am leichtesten in Deutschland anpassen könnten. Momente 'Webcomic: Hauptstory' *Hetare 4: Pact of Steel *Hetare 5: Lietuvis 'Webcomic: Extra Stories' *Christmas 2011 'Manga' *Axis Power (Band 1) *Einer unbekannten Zukunft entgegen (Band 1) Trivia Kategorie:Pairings Kategorie:Pairing mit Russland Kategorie:Pairing mit Deutschland